Ryan Baxter
Ryan Baxter is a TNE & also GFW Superstar and was a member of Coolest Kids in School with Chris Jorgsten. He is a former TNE Tag Team Champion and TNE World Heavyweight Champion. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Baxter competed in 2 dark matches as a part of CKS. Their first match was a winning effort against Tyson and Gaz Tower when Baxter pinned Tyson but couldn't beat Devon Aarons in a 2 on 1 handicap match. 'Coolest Kids in School, Tag Team Championship, Singles' In episode 1 Baxter and Chris Jorgsten defeated the Luchadore Twins to become tag team Champions. In episode 2 Baxter with Chris Jorgsten in his corner lost to Patriota with Dos Santos in his corner. After Ryan Baxter's loss in episoe 2 at Doomsday CKS defeated the Luchadore Twins in a 2 out 3 falls tornado tag match. With Jorgsten winning the match with 2 falls and Baxter getting 1. In episode 4 & 5 Baxter took the corner of Chris Jorgsten as he became #1 Contender to the TNE World Heavyweight Championship. At TNE Violence Tyson issued a #1 Contenders challenge to Baxter and if Tyson won, he would get a TNE Tag Team Championship match, Tyson defeated Baxter. The next night The Kids lost their tag team championships to Tyson & RSJ. In episode 7 the team disbanded after Jorgsten attacked Ryan Baxter mid match against Devon Aarons and xXx. In the next RAW Jorgsten pinned Baxter in a tag team match. In the episode 9 Gauntlet Baxter lost to Poison Bee. At TNE Summerslam Baxter defeated Chris Jorgsten and cut a promo about how he is ready to be a champion. In episode 10 Baxter competed in a battle royal but lost. In episode 11 Baxter beat the TNE Intercontinetnal Champion Devon Aarons. At TNE Lockdown Baxter was pinned by Jorgsten. Omars Roundtable, World Heavyweight Championship In episode 14 Smackdown Baxter was made a member of the round table the stable of Omar Habul. Baxter had his first match as a member and got beat by Tyson. At TNE King of the Ring Baxter won the TNE World Heavyweight Championship after pinning Tyson in a 3 on 1 Handicap match. On episode 15 Baxter successfully retained the TNE World Heavyweight Championship defeating Ross Samuel Jones. On episode 16 Baxter teamed up with Dude in a winning effort against Lord of Darkness & Poison Bee. On episode 18 Ryan Baxter defeated Ross Samuel Jones because he attacked the referee. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania the TNE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line between Ryan Baxter & Poison Bee. where baxter lost Attitude Baxer was added to the Attitude roster. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *Back Stabber Signature Moves: *Shooting Star Press Tag Teams & Stables: *Coolest Kids in School *Omar Habuls Roundtable *New Generation Order (GFW) Managers: *Omar Habul Championships and accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) With Chris Jorgsten *TNE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Superstars Category:TNE Category:GFW Category:Attitude